


Когда поёт петух

by Barbara_Boom, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды гарридора
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 3





	Когда поёт петух

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды гарридора

Гарри вздохнул и присел на корточки. 

— Мне пришлось сказать Скитер, что мой новый Патронус — результат крайне неприятного инцидента с участием моей палочки и цыплёнка тандури.

Петух одобрительно заклекотал. Гарри погладил ослепительно белые перья, которые порой напоминали ему о Хедвиг.

— Для министерства я придумаю что-нибудь тяжеловесное. Например, что Патронус символизирует феникса, ну ты знаешь — восстание из пепла, горящие задницы...

Пёстрые курочки, всегда предпочитавщие компанию белого петуха, тревожно закудахтали. Петух вытянул шею. Футах в пятидесяти над ними просвистела гоночная метла.

***

— Мне тут парни заклинание показали, — сказал Артур, зачаровывая кухонные ножи. — Молли, дай вон то большое яблоко и следи за руками!

Жестом фокусника Артур подбросил яблоко вверх, и двумя серебристыми вихрями за ним рванулись ножи. Первый же удар рассёк мякоть надвое, второй разрубил сразу оба куска, и с металлическим лязгом ножи рухнули на пол.

— Вообще-то они должны были делить его пополам, пополам и так до бесконечности, — смущённо сказал Артур, собирая результаты эксперимента. — Клинок Демокрита называется.

Джинни подняла закативнуюся под стол четвертинку и откусила.

— А если каждый раз накладывать Редукцио на ножи, докуда они нарежут яблоко?

Артур пожал плечами.

— До эклектронов, наверное.

Джинни потянулась за следующим куском.

— Мама, я смотрю, у тебя пополнение в птичнике.

Они синхронно выглянули в окно, где на улице Гарри всё ещё возился с курами.

— Да, большой петух. Пришёл сам, залез в кормушку как ни в чём не бывало. Я спросила Флипперов и Лавгудов — не их, должно быть, приблудный.

— Гарри называет его Альбусом, — засмеялась Джинни. — Говорит, красивый, белоснежный и с замашками руководителя. Идеальное имя!

Артур внимательно посмотрел на неё.

— Это правда, что Патронус Гарри теперь петух?

— Ты думаешь, это связано?

Ножи с грохотом свалились в раковину. Молли включила воду и широким взмахом палочки сыпанула туда же «Персил Сияющий Снитч», специальная волшебная коллекция.

— Не переживайте, — сказала она. — Петух как петух: утром поёт, днём охраняет территорию. Ну разве что кур не кроет. В конце концов, всегда можно пустить его на суп.

На улице Гарри угощал Альбуса конфетами, и тот нежно склёвывал с его ладоней шоколадную крошку.


End file.
